Catastrophes en Chaine !
by Meilin07
Summary: Une catastrophe n'arrive jamais seule, et ce n'est pas nos chers exorcistes qui diront le contraire avec le déménagement du Q,G ... dsl pour le résumé je ne savais que dire ...Première fic Yaoi léger.
1. Bibliothèque

**_Résumé :_** Une catastrophe n'arrive jamais seule, et ce n'est pas nos chers exorcistes qui diront le contraire avec le déménagement du Q,G ...

dsl pour le résumé je ne savais que dire ... ;)

*********

Cela fait à peine une semaine depuis l'attaque de l'akuma niveau 4, que déjà tous les membres de la Congrégation donne la main pour emballer, ranger et transporter les cartons d'objets diverses et variés, de paperasses à signer ( on ne se demande pas de qui...) ou encore d'affaires personnelles des habitants de la tour. La priorité étant de mettre tout le monde en sécurité les dirigeants se sont empressés de donner l'ordre du changement de base sans se soucier des problèmes que cela engendrerai et c'est donc dans la précipitation que débuta le déménagement pour le meilleur et pour le pire , surtout pour le pire d'un point de vu interne.

Première étape :** La bibliothèque**

Lieu de prédilection pour Lavi et Bookman, où trône livres de savoirs avec livres de connaissances universelles, et où la loi du plus fort impose également sont règne !

En effet cet endroit est un véritable champs de bataille pour les non initiés, seul l'instinct de survie décide de votre sort ici et je vous assure qu'il n'est pas plus enviable que si vous vous étiez retrouvé en face d'un énième Komulin raté !

Ainsi Marie constata que même avec son casque à son il est difficile d'éviter les vols de bouquins plus ou moins houleux de Reever pour réveiller Komui.

Timothy pu démontrer que les filles n'étaient pas aussi légère que des plumes, comme le prétendais les hommes quand Lenalee s'écrasa lamentablement sur lui après être tombée d'une étagère. Il comprit ainsi qu'il devait sagir d'une notion de poésie pour complimenter la gente féminine mais ne pu méditer dessus trop occupé à fuir un Komui persuadé qu'il en avait profité pour « tripoter » sa soeur chérie.

Johnny frôla la crise cardiaque quand il vit une étagère lui tomber dessus. Heureusement Allen passait par là et ramassa pour lui.

Link ne se posa plus de questions sur les lois de la pesanteur quand il vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il apprit par la suite que sa chute était by Krory qui n'avait pas fait gaffe à l'échelle en passant.

Lavi sauva Miranda d'une énième tentative de suicide du haut d'un grand meuble pour avoir fait tomber trois livres sur le pied de Bookman, lui occasionnant un magnifique hématome. Il se prit également une raclé par jiji pour avoir protègé Miranda à la place d'un livre particulièrement ancien qui était tombé en même temps qu'elle. Il semblerait que son grand père soit rancunier en fin de compte.

Tout le monde eu la confirmation que Kanda savait lire quand ils le virent plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de kendo mais aussi qu'ils devaient se passer de commentaires quand ce dernier leur fit gentiment comprendre que s'ils avaient le malheur de l'ouvrir eux même seraient privé de cette faculté intellectuel !

Allen dû avouer que les avalanches d'ouvrages n'étaient pas très différentes des pluies de balles d'akumas car les douleurs qu'elles provoquent sont pratiquement identique !!

Enfin Reever eu la certitude que son superieur devait retourner en maternelle quand il le surprit à lire « winny l'ourson » malgré le fait que ce dernier prétend vouloir l'offrir pour Timothy aux vues de son âge.

Le moment le plus émouvant de cette journée fut la première grande démonstration d'amitier entre Allen et Kanda, ce dernier ayant rattrapé L'albinos par le poignet du haut de sa propre échelle pour lui éviter une chute douleureuse !! Un incident aussi by Krory bien sur, qui doit être faché avec les échelles.

Plus surprenant Allen remercia Kanda poliment pour son aide et ils se remirent au travail comme si de rien n'était.

La fin de la journée se passa sans encombres si je puis dire, mais chacuns étaient bien content de retrouver son lit le soir venu car ils savent tous que le lendemain ne sera pas moins fatiguant !!!

* * *

Voila première fic lol je me lance un peu , j'espère que ça vous a plu =)

Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes =s


	2. La cuisine de Jerry

Voilà dsl pour le retard j'étais en recherche d'idées et puis comme tous le monde j'ai réveillonnée également =)

Alors bien sur avant de commencer je vous souhaite une bonne année 2010 à tous !!!

j'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes en famille ou entre amis ;)

Oui oui j'arrête de trainer, voici donc le chapitre 2 « La cuisine de Jerry »

* * *

Cela faisait déjà près de 5 minutes qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le local pour commencer à s'occuper de la cuisine. Auraient-ils un problème ?

Et bien en faite oui et disons un de taille : ils venaient tous les jours passer leurs commandes à Jerry mais jamais ils n'étaient entrés dans son labo ! Ils n'avaient donc jamais pu constater à quel point ce dernier était … comment dire … immense ?

C'est donc dans un découragement commun qu'ils commencèrent leur labeur, tous sauf Allen qui était resté donner un coup de main pour terminer avec la bibliothèque.

Miranda fut aidée par Marie pour ranger les verres. Ce dernier voulait s'assurer qu'ils restent intacts, malheureusement malgré ses efforts la jeune femme se prie les pieds dans sa robe et s'étala lamentablement par terre, le carton de verres quand à lui vola et s'écrasa sur la tête de Link occupé à ranger les assiettes. Le choc fut si violent qu'il en tomba dans les pommes lâchant par la même occasion les 3 assiettes qu'il avait dans les mains. Miranda commença à paniquer : il était clair que cette fois Link allait lui coller un rapport bien senti sur sa maladresse. Elle supplia qu'on l'assomme en réparation.

Lavi -_- '': Miranda calme toi, ce n'est pas grave et puis deux verrues s'en remettra !!

Miranda : Je suis désoléeeee !!!

Lenalee ^_^ '': Oui ne t'inquiète pas et puis peut-être qu'il ne se souviendra plus de ce qu'il lui est arrivé...

Bookman : Pas si sûr ..

Miranda : Je veux mourir !!!!!

Lavi : o.O''... Jiji mais en rajoute pas une couche non plus !!

Lavi soupira : ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi rancunier, encore un trait de son grand père qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, décidément.

Soudain Reever poussa un hurlement strident, pire qu'une fille !!

Tous se retournèrent et furent choqués : Krory s'approchait dangereusement de Reever à la manière d'un prédateur en se léchant les babines !!

Ce dernier tenait dans sa main gauche,emballé dans un sac plastique, une pâte de cochon crue et … saignante !! Il était probablement en train d'entreposer la viande pour qu'elle ne se perde pas mais l'odeur du sang avait réveillé les bas instincts de Krory et il était évident qu'il devait avoir trèèèss faim !

Tous : Oh merde !!

Reever : à l'aide !!!

Et il se mit à courir dans toute la cuisine, poursuivit par le fauve, pour survivre.

Komui : ( oui il était là ^^ ) Hum intéressant l'innocence pourrait donc agir sur nos instincts primitifs ? Fit-il pensif.

Lenalee : Nii-san !!!

Johnny : Vous croyez que c'est le moment de penser à ça espèce de taré !!???

Komui : Il ne faut jamais négliger l'aspect scientifique en toute circonstance !!

Kanda -_-# : Mais quel malade !!

Lavi : Yû fait quelque chos...

Il s'interrompit brusquement : un couteau venait de se planter à 2cm à peine de sa tempe.

Kanda *-*: Appel moi encore comme ça et tu est mort !!!

Lavi : Rahh mais c'est pas le moment de jouer au susceptible.

Kanda (un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et Mugen en main) : Susceptible ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te montre qui est susceptible baka usagi ?!

Lavi O.O '': Oh my god...

Plus tard Allen entra dans la cuisine pour finir d'aider ses collègues mais il resta sur le seuil complètement abasourdit par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui : la cuisine était devenu un véritable champ de bataille.

Des verres étaient brisés par terres ainsi que des assiettes et des bols. Des ustensiles de cuisines servaient d'armes à Chaoji pour repousser un Krory déchainé. Lavi se battait courageusement : des poêles lui servaient de boucliers contre les attaques de Mugen et de divers couteaux volants venant d'un Kanda passablement énervé !!

Miranda était agrippée au cou de Marie et hurlait de peur, Timothy et Jonny s'étaient réfugiés sous une table cassée pour survivre.

Lenalee tentait de sauver son frère qui se faisait étranglé à l'aide d'une chaîne de saucisses par un Reever rouge de colère contre son supérieur !!

Bookman quand à lui veillait en retraite sur un Link inconscient pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse marcher dessus et observait tranquillement le chahut que faisait les autres...

Allen : …

Miranda o_O'' : Hiiiiiiiii

Lavi :p : Tu m'auras pas si facilement Yûuu-chan !!!

Kanda *-*### : Tu vas mourir !!!

Chaoji o_o '' : Ahhh !!... A l'aide !

Reever : Créve espèce de lâcheur !!

Komui : Reever...arg...du calme... on peut..gnh ! ...discuter aahhhh...

Lenalee : Tu l'as mérité nii-san è-é !! heu...Reever-san je crois qu'il à comprit...O.o ''

Chaoji : Ahh pitié !! Quelqu'unnn...

Timothy : Ils sont tous fous ici !!

Johnny : Ah ! Allen tu es là ! pitié fait quelque chose …

Allen -_-# : …

Une veine pulsa dangereusement sur la tempe du symbiotique qui sentait qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche: des planches à découper.

Parfait !!

Si vous doutiez des compétences d'Allen en lancé vous n'avez plus de soucis à vous faire: notre albinos est très doué dans ce domaine et il sait viser !!

Ainsi Lavi, Komui et Krory se prirent chacun une planche en pleine figure !!

Sur le coup, tout le monde se stoppa net et ils tournèrent des têtes (intrigué pour Kanda et pas rassurés pour les autres) vers un albinos qui,les bras croisés, leur jetait un regard lourd de sens et qui en disait long sur leurs bêtises …

Allen -_-# : C'est pas bientôt fini oui ?

Lavi : Mais... mais pourquoi c'est moi qui ai pris la planche et pas Yû ?! C'est lui qui me menaçait !!

Kanda *-* : Pardon ?

Allen -_-# : Parce que je me doute bien que tu as encore cherché Kanda comme d'habitude pas vrai ? Et pour Komui, Reever n'étrangle jamais personne sans raison. Vous avez d'autres questions stupides dans le genre ?

Kanda O_O: … ( faut dire que c'est pas tout les jours que Moyashi prend sa défense )

Tous : …^^''

Allen -_- : Bienn... on peut déménager cette cuisine maintenant ?

Tous : O-oui ^^''...

Plus personne n'osa protester et ils se remirent tous au travail avec une seule pensée en tête : Allen pouvait vraiment être intimidant quand il était énervé...

Pour les plus réfléchis ils s'avoueront qu'il avait beau être un des plus jeune, parfois c'était bien lui le plus mature !!

* * *

Voila encore un chapitre bien mouvementé, lol j'avoue qu'au début je savais pas quoi inventer puis l'histoire est venu d'elle même =)

j'espère que ça vous a plu

Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^"

Prochain chapitre : Le salon !!


	3. Le Salon

Troisième chapitre !!!! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas il est enfin là, je m'excuse de mon retard mais comme j'ai repris les cours je suis de nouveau à mon internat donc les chapitres seront hebdomadaires ,sauf si j'ai le temps d'en mettre deux par week-end

Je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir de voir vos réactions et d'avoir vos avis sur mon humble travail ;)

* * *

Le fameux salon de la congrégation... ce lieu de calme et de repos que les exorcistes aiment retrouver après des missions fatigantes, pénibles et moroses. C'est ici que l'on vient s'amuser, discuter ou flemmarder. Il faut dire que cette salle est agréable à vivre : elle dispose d'une cheminée imposante en pierre, de nombreux canapés rayés noir et blanc disposés de partout, de tables basses décorées chacune d'une bougie et enfin de poufs et fauteuils confortables où l'on aime se caler. L'on y trouve également des armoires contenant des jeux de sociétés et même des livres de poche pour ceux qui auraient la flemme d'aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ainsi que des couvertures bien chaudes et des coussins pour les autres qui s'oublieraient dans le pays des songes.

En somme un endroit normalement sans danger, et pas compliqué à ranger :

Allen : Bon ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour cette salle. C'est déjà ça !

Les autres : …mmh...

Allen soupira, c'est vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort pour la cuisine mais c'était vraiment le carnage. Et puis ça avait pris un temps fou de jeter tout ce qui était cassé. D'emballer le reste et de nettoyer le sol maculé de sauces et jus divers : bref une vrai galère! Dire que Jerry avait demandé qu'on prenne soin de son matériel. Le plus dur sera de lui annoncer qu'il devra en racheter la moitié à cause d'eux...Pas très glorieux tout ça.

… : Ahhh !!!

- BAMM -

Lavi ^^'' : Ouh...ça doit faire mal...

Bookman : Effectivement...il est toujours en vie ?

Marie -- ' : Va savoir...

Kanda : Tss...Quel d'abruti !!

Allen regarda dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Ah, il semblerait qu'une armoire ait basculé en avant... Tiens c'est bizarre on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de coincé dessous : un bout de tissu long et noir mais aussi... une main avec un anneau métallique au poignet ? Oh merde Krory !

Allen : Mais sortez le de là !!

Lenalee : Krory tu m'entends ?

Krory : Argh...

Chaoji souleva le meuble sans aucune difficulté et lança un '' ça va, vous survivez ?'' , narquois à l'adresse du vampire, complètement sonné.

Allen serra les dents: Chaoji était vraiment désagréable depuis qu'il était lui aussi exorciste et la situation n'avait rien de drôle ! Il aida Krory à se lever et jeta un regard noir à Chaoji qui le lui rendit. De toutes façons, il détestait l'albinos et c'est pour ça qu'il se moqua également de ce dernier lorsqu'il se pris un méchant coup dans les côtes à cause de l'angle d'une table, transportée par Marie et Reever.

Chaoji : Faut faire gaffe Walker-san !

Kanda observa le petit manège du coin de l'œil, lui aussi trouvait l'attitude du brun quelque peu déplacée mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Pendant ce temps Miranda commença à vider le contenu des placards avec Timothy et Johnny; il y avait de nombreux sacs et boîtes de jeux : des billes, des cartes, des plateaux d'échecs etc...

Bookman retirait les rideaux des fenêtres avec Lenalee sous l'oeil vigilant de Komui : la perversité n'a pas d'âge, il ne faut donc pas prendre le risque laisser Bookman seul avec son innocente petite soeur car qui sait s'il ne fait pas partie de ces vieux lubriques qui mattent les pauvres jeunes filles sans défense ?

Deux coups de pieds plus tard il fut forcé d'aller ramasser les poufs et ranger les fauteuils avec Kanda : Lenalee n'est PAS du genre sans défense...

Quand à Allen il pestait intérieurement contre l'autre espèce d'empaffé qui servait d'exorciste ! Vivement qu'il se mange une porte celui là. Ça lui ferait des vacances !!

Son ange gardien dû entendre sa prière, car moins d'une minute plus tard Chaoji se déhanchait comme une pute ( désolée pour l'expression, elle manque de...finesse ?) pour ne pas se casser la figure par terre. Son problème ? Timothy avait fait tomber le sac de billes et ces dernières s'étaient (malheureusement ?) éparpillées sur le sol. Bien sûr notre ex-marin qui ne se soucie que de sa petite personne et pas de ce qui l'entoure, n'a pas fait attention et a marché dessus. Il vacilla encore 5 secondes puis tomba les fesses en arrière sur une table basse.

Chaoji -- #: Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention !!!!!!

Timothy ^^ '' : Pardon je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...

Krory ( un grand sourire aux lèvres) : mph !...Ne t'excuse pas il ne s'est pas fait bobo pour si peu.

Chaoji --# : Vous... !!

Allen (qui se retenait à grand peine de rire, et s'efforçait de garder un visage neutre ) : Dites...vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le brûlé ?

Silence...

Soudain, tous virent le marin bondir comme un chat et hurler comme un dingue : il avait le feu aux fesses et pour cause, car il y avait toujours une bougie sur cette table...probablement un oubli...

Chaoji : Rahhh je brûle !!!

Miranda : Ah '' Chaoji-san …

Lenalee : Vite il y a des couvertures dans un placard non ?

Johnny : Mais lequel ?

Tous: …

Kanda ouvrit alors une fenêtre et interpella l'exorciste qui pétait littéralement le feu , sous les regards médusés de l'assemblée et rieur d'Allen :

Kanda : Oi ! Y a de la neige dehors, grouille toi !!

Et sans réfléchir l'autre se jeta à l'extérieur.

...

Lavi : Heu...Kanda ?

Kanda : Qu'est-ce que tu me veut baka usagi ?!

Lavi : Et bien si je me souvient bien nous somme au 7ème étage non ?

Kanda : Et alors ?

Reever : Et il vient de sauter par la fenêtre...

Kanda ( les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, adossé au mur et les bras croisés) : Au moins il est sûr de s'éteindre maintenant .

Allen explosa de rire , il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était retenu quand l'autre essayait de ne pas tomber de manière grotesque et même quand il courait en se dandinant à cause des flammes. Mais si même Kanda s'y mettait, il est clair qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir !! Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et se fut visiblement contagieux car tous se mirent à pouffer, avant de rire à leur tour. Au fond personne ne pouvait nier que la situation était cocasse !!

Quand à Chaoji il passa par la suite quelques jours à l'infirmerie pour accident de ménage !!

* * *

Bon j'avoue avoir un peu martyrisée notre Chaoji mais il en faut bien un non ?

Et cette fois on s'y est mise à trois pour l'orthographe mais il semble que je sois obligée de réviser mes conjugaisons ^^ ''

Enfin si c'est pour vous ça ne me fait pas peur =)

Prochain chapitre : mmhh.... je ne sais pas ….bon allé ce sera la salle d'entrainement ;)


	4. La salle d'entraînement

Mesdemoiselles eh oui !…Mesdemoiselles car pour l'instant je n'ai vu aucun représentant de la gente masculine lire cette modeste histoire à tendance yaoi ( bah pourquoi ? Lol ). Donc je disais, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le chapitre 4 !!

Encore merci pour vos encouragements qui me font chaud au cœur. Pour moi, c'est tout aussi passionnant de les lire que de lire des fics : je rigole tout autant ;)

**_Fyekawai_** : je suis contente que le chapitre 3 t'ai plu autant, j'espère que celui là aussi te fera bien rire ;)

_**Louange**_ : lol, ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas de m'arrêter de sitôt, pas tant que je ne vous aurai pas tous fait périr par le rire x)

* * *

Un étage... ou plus exactement tout le 3 ème étage de la tour. Et alors me direz-vous, qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier cet étage ? Ahhh.... mais c'est la salle d'entraînement...heu oui pardon... LES salles d'entraînement

Ah oui c'est bête ça …

Très bête même, car si la cuisine de Jerry était immense, autant là il n'y avait plus de mots pour qualifier une multitudes de salles possédant la fonction communes de lieu d'entrainement !

Détail supplémentaire , c'est bien de « ça » dont nos exorcistes doivent s'occuper.

Lavi : Pourquoi faut-il qu'on nous ait refilé tous les endroits les plus chiants ?

Link : Parce que vous êtes les plus aptes physiquement quelle question ! C'est pourquoi je vous prierai de vous y mettre dès maintenant et de cesser de vous plaindre. Nous sommes loin d'avoir terminer tous les lieux qu'on nous a attribués.

Lavi ( en ronchonnant ) : Si c'est « deux verrues » qui le dit …

Link : Et veuillez arrêter de m'appeler ainsi !

Lavi : oui oui …

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de progresser pièce par pièce pour aller plus vite. Chacun s'affairait de son côté sur la directive de Kanda

Ce dernier s'occupa seul de comptabiliser les différents sabres et tenues d'entraînement pour le kendo et les autres disciplines du même genre.

Apparemment : « Touchez y et je vous démonte ! » n'est pas une demande d'aide qui attire les foules et incite au travail d'équipe.

Johnny : Je ne comprends pas à quoi peut servir une table de ping-pong, lorsque l'on s'entraîne pour battre des Akumas.

Komui : Mais enfin c'est évident : ce système développe l'adresse et les réflexes , de plus il oblige les adversaires à viser et à être rapide. Laisse moi te montrer.

L'intendant commença à faire quelques échanges avec le scientifique qui, visiblement, n'était pas doué.

Komui : Tires plus fort, et regarde bien la balle , tu brasses de l'air là !!

Johnny : O-oui

Lenalee : Nii-san ce n'est pas le moment de s'amuser è_é

Reevers ( s'approchant du grand intendant les bras chargés ) : Votre soeur a raison, il reste encore beaucoup de boulot alors arrêtez de faire l'andouille !!

Komui se mit à protester qu'il était persécuté et qu'ils voulaient tous sa mort quand un des poids que portait Reevers lui tomba sur le pied :

Komui : Aaaïïeu !!! ...Mon pied... J'ai mal … mon pi -Glup-... O.o''

Lavi : Pfiiuu... joli Smatch Johnny !

Johnny^^ '' : Ah heu...

Bookman : Oh.. il s'étouffe maintenant

Kanda :Tss...Ce sera pas une grosse perte

Lenalee : Kanda !!!

Allen fila une grand claque dans le dos de l'intendant qui recracha la petite balle avec force. Celle-ci vient ensuite rouler au pied de Link qui la ramassa.

Link : Il serai temps que vous arrêtiez vos enfantillages , vous êtes des exorcistes comportez-vous comme tels ! Dit-il à l'adresse de Kanda, Bookman et Lavi. Walker restez ici, je vous rappelle que je suis là pour vous surveiller, Mademoiselle Lotto peut très bien se charger d'accompagner Lee à l'infirmerie !

Allen -.-': Désolé.

Link : Bien

Cette absence de réaction chez l'albinos en surpris plus d'un mais personne n'en fit la remarque. Tous savaient que ça ne mènerait à rien de contredire le blond et en y réfléchissant c'était sûrement la raison du silence du symbiotique. Malgré ça, le blanc eut la...maladresse (oups ;)) de renverser une bouteille d'eau sur le blond en le heurtant. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que l'autre le réprimanda.

Dans un deuxième temps Lavi taquinai Kanda en jouant avec un des sabres en bois. Sentant son niveau de patience s'amenuiser, le brun arracha l'objet des mains de l'autre abruti qui lui faisait face et le tira violemment en arrière quand il heurta brusquement quelque chose de résistant.

Allen : Heu... Link ?

Le blond devant lui était devenu soudainement pâle et l'expression « tendu comme un string » illustrait, en cet instant, parfaitement son état. La vérité c'est que ce qui avait heurté le sabre en bois de Kanda n'était autre que le postérieur de l'inspecteur Howard. Ce dernier retira prestement l'objet de ses souffrances et se mit carrément à agonir Kanda. Ce qui déplut beaucoup à une certaine personne.

Kanda -_-#: Pardon ?

Link : Vous m'avez très bien compris ! Comment pouvez-vous être si irresponsable !! Ce genre de gaffe n'est pas digne d'un apôtre de Dieu, si c'est ça que la congrégation emploie pour protéger le monde, sachez qu'il court à sa perte. Vous ne faites que des idioties et des erreurs ! Si vous ne vous reprenez pas en mains...

Allen : Kanda, Link à raison : vu qu'il a déjà un balai dans le cul ,ce n'était pas la peine tu sais !

Kanda : o_o

Link O///o' : Je vous demande pardon ?!

Lavi --' : Wouha...

Lenalee o.o : A-Allen ?

Allen (d'une voie neutre) : Inspecteur, laissez moi vous poser une question : Vous n'êtes pas Gay n'est-ce pas ?

Link !!? : Comment osez-vo ...Bi ..-bien sûr que non !!

Allen : Heureusement car dans le cas contraire j'aurais vraiment eu de la peine pour votre conjoint : Avoir quelqu'un d'aussi coincé et qui tire une tête pareille pendant l'acte ce serai vraiment frustrant je pense. Ce genre de chose ça tue l'amour vous savez.

Link ^////^''''' : Vous...vous osez vous moquer de moi ?!!!

Allen (en gardant toujours sont sérieux ) : je n'oserais pas voyons, c'est une simple constatation !

Lenalee =$ : Maah maah , inspecteur je pense que vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, pour vérifier si vous n'êtes pas blessé...

Lavi( nerveux ) : Aha ,oui elle raison laissez moi vous accompagner !

Link rouge de honte et qui n'arrivait plus à articuler un seul mot se laissa entraîner par Lavi. Les autres regardèrent l'albinos complètement médusés. Depuis quand Allen était si...si provocateur ?

Non même pas, personnes n'arrivaient à trouver le terme exact pour décrire le fait qu'il se soit autant foutu de l'inspecteur et l'ai ridiculisé sans aucun complexe. Kanda de son côté ne pouvait pas, ne pas se sentir redevable envers le symbiotique : Il avait véritablement savouré la scène et s'il n'était pas ce qu'il est, il aurait certainement explosé de rire, mais là il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Kanda : Oi...moyashi... commença-t-il hésitant

Allen( un grand sourire sur les lèvres ) : Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr que l'infirmière a des suppositoires ^^

Kanda comprit et sourit légèrement ( faut pas rêver quand même) , puis ils reprirent leur labeur !

* * *

Pfiuuu j'ai réussis, youpi !!!

Ne me demandez pas ou je trouve ces idées aussi tordues : je ne sais pas, je mets juste ce qui me ferais rire je suppose o.-

Vas savoir …

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, qu'il est tout aussi drôle que les précédents et qu'il vous auras au moins donné le sourire aux lèvres =)

Prochain chapitre : Accident de parcourt

See you !!

Meilin07 =)


	5. Accident de parcours

Coucou !!!! heu... non non je ne suis pas morte pourquoi ?

Quoi... pourquoi pas de chapitre la semaine dernière ? Oh oui toutes mes excuses mais je n'avais pas d'idées... un manque d'inspiration en somme -- ''

Ben oui j'ai tellement pas envie de vous décevoir que je ne trouvais rien de vraiment drôle à écrire. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas je vous avouerais mais je là je me sens inspirée... cherchez pas à comprendre je dois être bizarre =)

Pour **_Bigfan_** : Merci pour ta review je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant , et c'est promis je ferais tout mon possible pour continuer à vous faire rire =)

Bon sur ce je vous présente le chapitre 5 : Accident de parcours

* * *

Aujourd'hui le temps était clair dehors, un petit vent frais secouait le peu d'arbres que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'extérieur de la tour. Ce matin nos chers amis venaient de débuter par une quelconque salle d'archives de la congrégation. Trier, classer, ranger et emballer des dizaines et des dizaines de dossiers et fichiers relatant des centaines de missions ce n'est pas franchement un travail passionnant et l'ennui se faisait ressentir parmi cette joyeuse petite troupe de...blasés ?

Lavi --' : j'en ai marre...

Krory : on ne s'en sortira jamais de tous ces cartons

Miranda -_-''': j'avoue que je vais finir pas faire une overdose...

Bookman : Mes vieux os ont connu des jours meilleurs

Link -_-#: Arrêtez de vous plaindre, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être incommodés alors taisez vous un peu !

Lavi ^_^ : Mais nous ce n'est pas exactement pour les même raisons ;)

Link ^///^ : Il suffit !!

Après les incidents malheureux dont ils avaient fait les frais, Chaoji et Link étaient revenus prêter main forte à leurs collègues même si ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur. Chaoji était complètement abattu : il se sentait trahi. Imaginez tomber de 7 étages grâce à celui que vous considérez comme votre idole, votre « sempai » !! bref il avait les boules. Quant à Link il avait encore du mal à garder contenance devant les autres. Il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré la leçon de morale infligée par Allen.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de notre Albinos celui-ci commençait sérieusement à être à la bourre il était 10h30 et toujours aucune trace de lui. Pour Reevers, Komui et Johnny leurs absences étaient justifiées. Ils devaient en finir avec les entrepôts contenant les bizarreries de Komui ! Déjà que la semaine dernière le « komubitan D » et plusieurs autres produits avaient affublés nos héros d'oreilles de lapin, de cheveux longs ou encore les avaient épris d'une folie meurtrière ; il était clair que plus aucun exorciste ne voulait y mettre les pieds dans le labo de l'autre fou. Seuls malheureux de cette situation : les scientifiques qui étaient forcés de s'en occuper.

Au bout d'une heure c'est Kanda qui finit par craquer. Pour une raison inconnue cela énervait le japonais que l'autre javellisé sèche le boulot.

Kanda --# : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il glande la pousse de soja !! Il croit qu'il va s'en tirer si facilement ?!!

Lavi : Yû calme toi

Kanda *-*: La ferme ! Appelle moi encore par mon prénom et je te tranche la langue !

Timothy : C'est vrai qui est pas là depuis ce matin

Lenalee : Je me demande s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose...

Krory : mmh... et puis ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser les autres faire son travail

Kanda : J'en ai marre !!

Et c'est sur ces sages paroles que notre beau brun partit en direction de la chambre de l'autre feignasse qui avait dû oublier le réveil ce matin ! Il fût bien sûr suivi par le reste de l'équipe soucieuse de savoir ce qui était arrivé au symbiotique mais arrivé devant la porte de ce dernier ils ne purent que constater que la pièce était vide. Toutefois Kanda ne renonçait pas et ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du grand intendant pour savoir s'il avait une idée sur où pouvait se trouver leur collègue.

A peine pénétrèrent-ils dans la pièce que Komui se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur en couinant pour qu'elle le protège :

Komui O.o'': Lenaleeee !!!! Sauve ton grand frère !

Lenalee : Nii-san ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Johnny -_- : Arrêtez de vous cacher dans les jupes de votre soeur et venez réparer vos conneries !!

Allen se trouvait également dans la pièce. Assis sur le bureau du scientifique déjanté, jambes et bras croisés, et l'air plutôt irrité il semblait attendre quelque chose. Reever debout à côté de lui, pleurait de désespoir sur son épaule :

Reever T-T : Je suis vraiment désolé Allen, on a vraiment essayé d'en jeter le plus possible pour ne pas qu'il les utilise mais il les laissait traîner de partout on ne pouvait pas savoir.

Kanda : Oi ! Moyashi on peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

Allen -_-#: C'est Allen Bakanda !!

Reever : J'aurais dû être plus strict avec l'intendant pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus , c'est ma faute

Lavi : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Allen -_-# : Ne vous en voulez pas Reever le seul responsable ici c'est lui !

Link : Mais enfin de quoi parlez vous ?

Johnny : Mais ça ne ce voit pas ! Regardez ce qui est arrivé à Allen à cause de cet Abruti !

- GROS BLANC -

Puis tous détaillèrent l'albinos toujours assis calmement sur le bureau quand...

Lavi O.O : Allen tu...

En le détaillant un peu mieux, l'on pouvait apercevoir au sommet de sa tête deux fines et soyeuses oreilles de chat et aussi blanche que ses cheveux. Il avait également une queue de la même couleur qui bougeait de manière saccadée, preuve d'énervement chez le symbiotique !

Allen -_-#: Komui il ne vous reste que 5 minutes pour trouver un remède avant que je ne vous massacre .susurrât-il d'une voie doucereuse et menaçante

Komui ^^": Mais il n'y... en... a pas... ^^''

Allen --# : Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre …

Komui ( d'une voix faible) : Malheureusement non

SBAFF-

Et une pile de dossiers dans la gueule, une !!

Reever : Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

... : Komui. murmura une voix venant du fond de la salle

Tous regardèrent dans la direction d'Allen. Ce dernier avait la tête tournée sur le côté droit de façon à ne pas croiser les regards posés sur lui. Ses joues étaient rosies de gêne et après un long soupir d'exaspération il finit par poser la question fatidique :

- dites moi que ce n'est que temporaire ?

Komui : Heu... je n'y avais pas pensé, peut-être...

Chaoji pouffa.

Allen *-* : Une seule remarque et je t'allume !

L'autre devint alors aussi pâle et silencieux qu'un mort : il faut dire que dans ce domaine il avait eu son compte. Quand à Link, lorsque le blanc tourna un œil pour le prévenir de toute remarque désobligeante il pu voir que ce dernier ne pipait plus un mot et avait gardé la bouche ouverte à la manière d'un poisson rouge cherchant à activer son unique neurone ! La nouvelle apparence de l'albinos lui avait visiblement fait perdre son latin. Vous imaginez le calvaire pour un membre du vatican -- ''

Devant cette réaction le jeune homme voulu partir, car épuisé et exaspéré de la situation quand...

Kanda --' : Je vous préviens je ne pars pas en mission avec ce boulet comme ça !

Reever : Mais on ne peut pas savoir quand il retrouvera un aspect normal … si seulement l'intendant ne laissait pas traîner ses horreurs de produits partout.

Kanda --# : Rien à cirer !

Lavi : Yû ce n'est pas très sympa

Lenalee : Kanda !

Allen -_-# : Bon c'est quoi ton problème cette fois ?

Il était vraiment énervé. Non seulement Komui lui avait renversé un produit douteux dessus par accident et il avait fallu en plus que cela lui donne des attributs de félin. Mais pire encore, tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux de merlans frits et maintenant, cerise sur le gâteau l'autre constipé à la queue de cheval enfonçait le clou !

Il allait le tuer!

Kanda -_o : Cest simple : mon job n'est pas de surveiller les animaux de compagnies!!

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que notre kendoka se prit un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya valser dans une pile de cartons ! L'albinos fût tellement rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Et...

- SVOUFF -

Un gros nuage bleu clair se format à l'endroit où Kanda avait chuté. Apparemment un des cartons devait contenir un autre produit douteux. S'attendant au pire tous retinrent leur respiration et attendirent que le nuage se dissipe.

Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix.

Krory O.o : Où est Kanda ?

Timothy : Il ne reste que ses vêtements .

Miranda O.O"" : I...il...il … est peut-être devenu un fan..fan..fantômeee !!!

Marie --' : Même en fantôme on pourrait l'entendre hurler de rage, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Bookman : En effet mais dans ce cas que lui est-il arrivé ?

Allen ( d'une voie absente ) : ça bouge...

Tous regardèrent de nouveau le tas de vêtements, et tout d'un coup ils purent voir apparaître une oreille...puis une deuxième...un nez et deux grands yeux bleu foncé. Il possédait également un magnifique pelage noir et soyeux soit dit en passant. Il est de petite taille, à tout casser je dirais qu'il pèse 2,5kilos.

Allen ( un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres) : Chacun son tour on dirait, miaule un coup pour voir, mon chaton ?

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini =)

je sais ce que vous allez me dire : il est moins drôle que les autres mais je vous réserve plein de surprises au prochain avec l'entrée en scène de...roulement de tambours... Luberier !!!

Prochain chapitre : Mon chaton

En espérant que cela vous ait plu ;)

bon week-end à tous !!

PS : Merci à Synmelya sans qui je n'aurais pas pu poster ce chapitre : ça à marché ! ;)

Meilin07


	6. Mon chaton

Tadaaam !!!! Chapitre 6 en ligne !

Et oui parce que quand il faut y aller, ben faut y aller !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et m'encouragent, vos reviews sont de vraies bouffées d'air frais et moi aussi je vous adore !!!

* * *

Il resta quelques secondes sans sembler comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Immobile il regardait ce qui l'entourait et déjà ça n'allait pas du tout. Pour commencer, toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau de l'intendant étaient anormalement grandes et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_Allen : Chacun son tour on dirait, miaule un coup pour voir mon chaton ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore le moyashi, et c'est quoi ce surnom il veut que je le frappe ?! Kanda voulu alors lancer une réplique cinglante mais le seul son qu'il put émettre fut un :

- « miaou »

Allen explosa de rire tandis que Kanda, lui, tentait d'assimiler ce qui venait de se produire. Récapitulons tout depuis le début : les personnes autour de moi sont étrangement grandes et elles me regardent toutes avec de grands yeux. Allen vient de se foutre de moi mais je ne peux rien y faire car je ne peux que miauler... MIAULER ???!!!

Des pattes...?! Des poils...?!

Il était...un CHAT ?!

Lenalee O.O: C'est un chat …( y en a qui analyse vite dites donc –' )

Krory ^^'' : On dirait bien.

Reever --# : Mais qu'est-ce que vous aviez foutu là-bas dedans ?!

Komui : Aucune idée, il y a tellement de produits qu'à la fin je ne sais plus ce qu'il y a...

Link : Vous êtes vraiment irresponsable, transformez tous les exorcistes pendant que vous y êtes !

Chaoji : O.o

Lavi (se retenant de rire bien sûr) : Déjà que les missions pour Allen s'annonçaient problématiques mais alors là, c'est mal barré à part s'il veut mettre des coups de coussinets aux akumas..

Kanda : fsshhh !! ( j'adore ^^)

Lenalee : C'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Nii-san faites quelque chose è-é

Komui : Reever ma Lenalee-chan me crie dessus !!

Reever : Tant mieux, maintenant trouvez une solution !

Komui accusait le coup pendant que les autres observaient le ''nouveau '' Chat de la congrégation avec perplexité. Il fallait dire que cette nouvelle apparence était tout simplement craquante et beaucoup était en train de tomber sous le charme aux dépends du principal concerné qui ayant maintenant parfaitement assimilé toutes les informations, commençait à se faire des cheveux blancs... pardon .. des poils blancs. Un débat s'instaura alors au sein du petit groupe sur l'étendue de la bêtise de leur supérieur.

En revanche, Allen n'avait pas pipé un seul mot depuis la transformation du japonais. Après avoir réussi à se calmer de sa crise d'hilarité, il se contentait d'observer son compagnon de fortune... dans le domaine de la poisse ! Et il ne savait comment réagir : c'était entièrement de sa faute si le kendoka s'était retrouvé dans cette situation et même s'il l'avait bien cherché, l'albinos n'avait pas souhaité qu'il subisse le même sort que lui et même pire. De plus Kanda n'avait presque pas réagi quand il s'était foutu de lui : ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus. Il n'avait pas supporté les mots que l'autre avait eu à son égard, ça l'avait réellement blessé et le coup était parti tout seul.

_« Et merde ! songea-t-il »_

Allen : Bon vous trouvez une solution pour nous oui ou non ?

Silence...

Reever : Et bien je crois que vous allez devoir attendre que ça passe.. : il n'est pas foutu de faire un antidote sans le produit d'origine semblerait-il... je suis désolé Allen.

Allen : Et pour Kanda, comment allons nous faire : c'est encore pire que moi je vous signale !

Bookman : Quelqu'un devra s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son apparence humaine.

Lenalee : Moi je veux bien! Dit-elle en se saisissant du chaton noir, il est si mignon comme ça !

Notre japonais ne pouvait décemment pas mordre ou griffer la jeune femme en signe de protestation car il risquerait de se faire trucider par son frère. Et dans son état actuel, il en chierait pour s'en sortir indemne ! Il ne put donc qu'émettre un « mewon » de protestation. Mais, l'ignorant royalement, Lavi l'arracha des bras de la brune en disant qu'il adorerait s'occuper de Yu-chan ! Puis tous (sauf Allen qui était resté assis sur le bureau) commencèrent à le caresser et à se l'arracher pour l'avoir o.O Chacun voulait s'en occuper ! Kanda, lui, était au bord de la crise de nerfs : il balançait des coups de griffes et mordait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'on le lâche mais rien à faire ! Pitié qu'on le sorte de là, il s'occuperait de lui tout seul !

Komui : Arrêtez ! Il ira avec ma Lenalee-chan puisqu'elle le veut : si vous avez des objections, je me charge de votre cas personnellement !

Puis il prit la pauvre bête complètement épuisée, et la tendit fièrement à sa soeur quand quelqu'un l'intercepta. Deux mains vinrent saisir le chaton avec douceur pour le placer délicatement dans le creux de ses bras. Interdit par tant d'attention alors qu'il venait de se faire trimbaler comme un bout de viande pendant les dix dernières minutes, Kanda leva des yeux intrigués vers son sauveur et certainement le plus suicidaire de tous car Komui n'allait certainement pas apprécier qu'on le conteste. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Allen et que celui-ci le regardait avec calme et attention.

Komui : Allen-kun !

Allen : Excusez-moi mais même s'il est devenu un chaton, il s'agit toujours de Kanda et je doute que vous appréciez le fait qu'il reste 24h/24 avec Lenalee même quand elle se change, je me trompe ?

A ces mots la concernée rougit fortement et notre kendoka réalisa qu'il venait de passer à côté d'une mort certaine sans s'en être jamais douté ! Komui quant à lui avait blêmi : il n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail qui n'en n'était pas un.

Allen : Et puis les chats ne portant pas de vêtements je doute qu'il puisse reprendre une forme normale habillé.

Encore un point pour l'albinos, si Komui était gêné pour le premier « détail » là il courait carrément vers la crise cardiaque !!

Komui : IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'IL TRAUMATISE LE COEUR PUR DE MA LENALEE-CHAN !!!!!

L'intendant se prit bien évidement une grosse claque par sa soeur morte de honte et après quelques protestations décréta que ce serait bien Allen qui s'occuperait de Kanda. Après tout ils étaient à peu près dans la même situation et donc plus à même de se comprendre.

Lavi (boudeur) : J'aurai bien voulu m'en occuper moi !

Bookman : Ne t'inquiètes pas tu as beaucoup de boulot qui t'attend pour t'occuper.

Lavi : Nooonnn !!

Miranda : Courage Lavi-san

Marie : Encore un qui va passer une nuit blanche...

Lavi : Ah ! Mais on va enfin pouvoir savoiiiiiiiir ! Dit-il d'un air malicieux

Link : Savoir quoi ?

Lavi *-^ : Savoir ce que porte Kanda comme sous-vêtement, quoi que, peut-être qu'il ne porte rien, allez savoir : il a peut-être des tendances d'exhibitionniste ! Lenalee aurait souffert =)

Puis le roux s'approcha de la pile de vêtements pendant que Komui hurlait un « QUOI ?!! » retentissant. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper l'objet de sa convoitise que Kanda avait sauté des bras d'Allen pour lui bondir dessus et planter ses griffes dans le dos du rouquin !

Lavi : Aaïïe !!!!

Allen soupira, puis s'avança pour ramasser les vêtements du japonais sans rien révéler sur le contenu du pantalon. Il entreprit ensuite de dégrafer un Kanda furax du dos du roux.

Komui : Bon je vous accorde du repos à tous, c'est un peu compliqué de reprendre dans ces conditions je l'admets.

Chaoji : Cest vrai ? ( noté le gros rapace –')

Komui : oui ! ^_^

Allen : Bon je retourne dans ma chambre dans ce cas je suis fati...ARGH GNNH !!!

Luberier : je te tiens sale bête !!

-SBAFF-

Allen -_-# : Non mais ça va pas la tête !!!

Que ce passe -t-il ? Est-ce la question que tu poses chère lectrice ? Eh bien c'est très simple : Allen se trouvait devant la porte prêt à partir comme il l'expliquait quand, manque de bol l'inspecteur Luberier arrivait. Et voyant une queue blanche dépasser des battants entrebâillés il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un nuisible entré par mégarde !

Conclusion : Il bondit et se jeta sur la queue du pauvre albinos qui... n'a pas manqué de répondant ^^ ''

En un rien de temps, il avait abattu son poing sur la tête de l'autre abruti, l'assommant par la même occasion. Kanda étant toujours porté par son bras droit.

Link : Je rêve...Walker !!!

Krory : Oula ça va chauffer quand il se réveillera..

Allen : Quoi ?! C'est de l'auto-défense !

Link : Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait !!

Reever ^^": Mah on va l'emmener à l'infirmerie et puis on verra

Allen : Débrouillez-vous, j'en ai ma claque moi !

Komui : Oui tu peux y aller Allen-kun...

Link : Comment ?!

Komui : Et amusez-vous bien ! Ajouta-t-il tout sourire

Là encore Kanda craqua, connu pour progresser rapidement dans bien des domaines, il ne tarda donc pas à développer une nouvelle technique d'attaque spécialement dédié à l'intendant : Le ravalement de façade !

Suite à cet incident, l'infirmière en chef eut du mal à ne pas le faire ressembler à une momie en lui soignant le visage. Quand à Luberier il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui lui était arrivé et Link avait été contraint au silence sous peine qu'une fausse rumeur sur une relation entre lui et Lenalee viennent jusqu'aux oreilles du frère de cette dernière.

Quand à Kanda, Allen l'avait une fois de plus saisi avec douceur pour l'amener avec lui, se reposer dans sa chambre. Face à cette attitude si attentionnée, il ne savait plus que penser et comment réagir. D'où Allen tenait une telle tendresse ? De plus à son égard alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir ?

* * *

Ouiiiiii , je l'ai fini, je l'ai finiii !!!

( L'auteur fait une petite danse de victoire )

Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir bouclée ce chapitre ! Ouf !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce modeste travail =)

Prochain chapitre : Lui & Moi : Grrr !!

Meilin07


	7. Lui & Moi : Grrr

Chapitre … 7 !

Toute mes excuses pour ce retard, j'ai été invitée à l'anniversaire d'une amie et je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi avant dimanche soir.

Conclusion : pas eu le temps de faire et poster le chapitre comme tout les week-end gomen --'

Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi à la hauteur de vos espérances =)

_**Louange **_: Et bien vu que cette histoire est classée Kanda & Allen on a un pourcentage de 99,9 % pour qu'il y ait une romance entre eux =D [ ne t'inquiète pas je ne me moque pas de toi ;) ]

_**Bee me**_ : Je suis contente de compter une nouvelle fan de ma fiction et qu'elle te plaise autant, et puis aussi regarde … la suite est là !! ;)

_**Bigfan**_ : Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant !!

_**Synmelya**_ : Ton enthousiasme est éblouissant, n'aurais tu aucun scrupule à traumatiser notre Albinos ?... et bien moi non plus x)

_**Olivia-chan**_ : « Les larmes aux yeux » c'est moi qui vais pleurer de bonheur avec des reviews si émotionnelles ! Et qui te dis que le mystère sur les sous-vêtements de Yû en restera un ?

_**Fyekawai **_: J'espère que tu apprécieras le passage cohabitation ci-dessous et Oui je l'admet Allen était un tout petit petit petit peu guimauve ( moi qui déteste ça -- ' ) mais c'est surtout parce qu'il s'en veux et puis il n'est pas connut pour être une brute d'où la surprise de Kanda qui n'ayant jamais été prit dans ses bras ( à bon ? ), ne découvre cette qualité chez l'albinos que maintenant et ne s'en plaindra pas vue la délicatesse de ses autres collègues XD.

_**Elinska **_: Et oui les chats sont des animaux pas très adaptés pour l'extermination des akumas quoi qu'avec Kanda on pourrait en douter x) Seigneur ! L'hôpital psychiatrique...bah il y a internet là-bas non ? ;)

voilà merci infiniment pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir !

Et la phrase du jours qui parle de notre petit couple : « **_Ils sont félins pour l'autre_** » By Fyekawai

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai rigolé devant ton jeu de mots, très approprié d'ailleurs !!

Maintenant la fic :

* * *

Allen entra enfin dans sa chambre. Non mais quelle bande d'abrutis je vous jure ! On ne leur à jamais apprit ce que c'était d'avoir du tact non ?

Cela faisait une semaine que Allen avait revêtit sa nouvelle « apparence » et qu'il devait héberger Kanda (le chat) dans sa piaule. Et franchement il avait passé une véritable semaine de MERDE et espérait sincèrement que cela ne puisse être pire !

**Flash back de la semaine :**

Après s'être royalement fait broyer sa queue [de chat, bande d'esprits mal tournés x)] par Luberier, et après avoir enfin put quitter le bureau de l'intendant alias l'épicentre des catastrophes, l'albinos se laissa choir sur son lit. Kanda , lui tournait en rond sur le bureau. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la situation. A force de vas et viens il finit par faire tomber accidentellement ses vêtements qu'Allen avait déposés au même endroit que lui. L'albinos jeta un regard absent à la pile de tissus reposant désormais sur le sol dallé.

Allen : Boxer hein ? Fit-il un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Et noir de surcroît, rien de bien surprenant venant de ta part...

Kanda l'observa. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur ses habits ne comprenant pas ce qu'avait voulu lui faire comprendre l'autre. Puis se fut le déclic, et il darda de nouveau son regard sombre sur la tête blanche allongée sur le lit et qui attendait une quelconque réaction. Moyashi se moquait ouvertement de lui !

Et sans attendre il lui bondit dessus ! Ayant bien évidement anticipée l'attaque, l'autre le saisit au vol et le laissa suspendu au-dessus de lui, au bout de ses bras. Le chat noir se débattit avec rage ne voulant pas se laisser faire.

Allen : C'est bon, je plaisante ne t'énerves pas comme ça.

Kanda aurait voulu lui rétorquer qu'il allait lui faire passer l'envie de plaisanter mais étant techniquement limité niveau vocabulaire cela ce solda de nouveau par un « mewon » rageur.

De plus vu sa corpulence actuelle, il n'allait pas lui faire grand mal et ça le mettait hors de lui !

Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant surtout devant cette emmerdante pousse de soja !!

Kanda : Fsshhh !!!

Allen : Quoi, j'aurai touché une corde sensible ? Tu es donc si prude ? Répondit-il amusé.

« je vais le tuer »

Allen : Tes yeux disent '' Tu vas me le payer ''.

« Pas mal pousse de soja, c'est que ça cogite là-dedans ! Tu chauffes mais tu es encore loin d'imaginer le sort que je te réserve une fois redevenu normal ! »

Allen : Bon soit tu te calme, soit je te refile à Komui.

« L'enfoiré »

Mais il cessa tout de même, de se débattre et Allen le posa sur le lit à côté de lui avant de se relancer dans la contemplation de son plafond. Lui ne broncha pas, la menace était trop énorme pour qu'il l'ignore mais il était clair que le moyashi souffrirait milles morts dès que tout redeviendra normal !

Le problème c'est qu'il ne redevenait toujours pas normal, même après trois jours. Sérieux cette blague allait durée encore longtemps ? Il n'avait pas eu son quota ? Honnêtement il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs déjà . Vous imaginez ...vous ? Devoir manger de la viande crue car les chats sont carnivore et qu'ils ne digèrent pas les sobas ?! C'est quoi ces bestioles mal foutues ?! Il avait été malade comme un chien pendant des heures à cause de ça ! Et depuis il était forcé au poisson, viande et .. oui aussi à cette horreur : le lait !

Mais si ça n'avait été que ça à la rigueur, ça aurait pu passer. Détrompez-vous il eu pire, car l'on ne peu que sentir sa dignité disparaître quand on est obligé de faire le grand écart dans les toilettes turcs pour se soulager. Et moyashi qui devait surveiller pour que personne n'entre...sa fierté a tenue 2 jours après c'était plus gérable et il dû s'y plier. Heureusement l'autre ne fît aucunes remarques sur le sujet.

Allen rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, comme d'habitude. Et encore une fois il semblait agacé. Pour raison de sécurité, Kanda sortait rarement de la chambre de l'albinos. La première fois qu'il avait fait cette ''erreur'' Lenalee l'avait écrasée contre sa poitrine pour le cajoler et Komui avait pété un câble. La deuxième, Chaoji avait trébuché sur le sol et lui était tombé dessus. Quel con, il avait cru mourir cette fois-là !

Allen : Comment tu te sens ?

« Tu t'attends à ce que je réponde peut-être Moyashi ? »

Allen : Tiens !

Kanda vit le jeune homme poser devant lui une assiette de... poisson cru ?!

Kanda : Fshhh

Allen (hilare) : Désolé mais les sobas c'est plus trop ton truc alors aujourd'hui c'est poisson.

Et il se foutait de sa gueule en plus. Le fumier !!

Allen : Bon je vais prendre une douche, tu viens aussi ?

Kanda --# : Mewonnnn

Allen (narquois) : Tu es sûr ? Je t'ai connus plus soucieux de ton corps pourtant, parce que sans vouloir te vexer : tu commences à renifler !!

Kanda : « Teme » : Fsshh !!!

Allen : Très bien je te laisse dans ton élément alors !

Puis l'albinos s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Kanda, lui, fulminait et lançait un regard assassin sur la porte derrière laquelle Allen avait disparu. IL allait le massacrer ! Mais IL ne pouvait toujours pas. Le problème c'est que sa jauge de patience venait de céder et il fallait qu'il trouve quelques choses à faire pour calmer ses nerfs. Il sauta du lit et se remit à tourner en rond remuant avec force sa queue. Que faire pour lui faire ravaler ses commentaires ? Oh tiens... pourquoi pas...

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain, Allen se détendait enfin sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. La journée avait encore été mouvementée de son côté. Avoir des oreilles et une queue de chat est un véritablement calvaire, surtout quand les autres vous font sans cesse la remarque et veulent vous tripoter constamment ! Bien sûr n'oublions pas Kanda qui tire la tronche à longueur de temps. Il ne supporte pas son apparence ? Et bien s'il veut échanger il n'y a pas de soucis, personnellement ça ne le dérangerai pas de rester dans sa chambre toute la journée ! Ça lui éviterait de se faire accoster par les moqueries de Lavi toutes les dix minutes et d'entendre les rires des trouveurs à la cafétéria ou encore les « Oh mais tu es trop choux » de Lenalee. Elle a un sérieux soucis avec les chat, elle fait une fixation sur lui.

Toc Toc Toc

Allen soupira, qui venait le déranger à cette heure-ci ? Il était presque 22h pourtant. C'est à regrets qu'il sortit de la douche, noua une serviette autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Quand il jeta un œil à sa gauche avant d'ouvrir à l'inconnu du soir, il s'aperçut que son lit était lacéré. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Kanda assis au centre du désastre.

« Mais quel enfoi...#*$& !! »

Toc Toc Toc

Exaspéré, il reporta son attention sur la personne qui frappait et lui ouvrit.

…

Allen -_-# : Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Lavi : je t'ai apporté un jouet ^_^

Ce dernier était en train d'agiter une clochette dorée sous les yeux de l'albinos, la faisant se balancer de gauche à droite...

Kanda : --'

Lavi : Vasy attrapes !

-BAMM-

Lavi : mphf... Aïe mais ça fait mal ! Braillât-il de l'autre côté de la porte que Allen lui avait claquée au nez !

Ce dernier quant à lui retourna dans la salle de bain. Lavi entra quand même bien évidement.

Lavi : Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle tu sais ?

Allen : Oh et bien pardonne moi de ne pas avoir le même sens de l'humour que toi !

« Manquait plus que l'autre abruti » --'

Lavi : Pfff rabat-joie ! Ah mais peut-être que Yu-chan voudra jou...

Allen : Si j'étais toi je n'y penserai même pas ! A moins que tu ne veuilles subir le même sort que mon lit ? Cette option ne me dérange pas non plus tu sais...

Lavi ^^'' : Allen à force de côtoyer Yu, tu deviens encore plus flippant que lui tu es au courant ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

Allen : Demande lui ! Cria-t-il de la salle de bain.

Lavi : --'

Lavi : Si tu veux je le prends chez moi vu que ça n'as pas l'air d'aller...

« Plutôt crever »

Allen sortit de la salle de bain et posa son regard sur le chat noir qui trônait au milieu de son plumard (effectivement des plumes il en manquaient plus désormais). Puis ses lèvres s'étendirent en un immense sourire sadique à l'intention de son opposant.

Allen : Pourquoi pas !

« Quoi !? C'est une blague j'espère, il ne va quand même pas me refiler à cet abruti de lapin ?! »

Lavi : Ahh merci Allen !!

Puis sans attendre il parti avec son « trésor » qui se débattait comme un fou et maudissait l'albinos de tout son être !

La fin de la semaine fût encore plus terrible pour notre japonais qui du supporter tous ses collègues exorcistes et leur passion soudaine pour les chats ! Finalement il était bien plus tranquille en présence du symbiotique qu'il ne revenu depuis ce jour.

**Fin du flash back de la semaine :**

Allen s'effondra sur son lit. Il était vraiment fatigué. Le rapport avec le « manque de tact » du début ? C'est simplement le résultat d'une semaine de remarques non-stop !

Allen : j'en ai marre...maugréa-t-il.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un d'autre sur son lit : Kanda.

Celui-ci toujours sous la forme d'un chat, le regardait fixement.

Allen : Toi aussi pas vrai ? Pour que tu sois revenu ici ça ne peut être que ça...

Kanda : …

Allen : ça te dis qu'on se couches ?

L'autre se mit enfin en mouvement et se cala à côté de l'oreiller, roulé en boule. Allen sourit devant la scène et se glissa sous les draps à son tour. Oui il devait vraiment être à bout pour être revenu.

* * *

Finish =p

J'ai cru que j'allais jamais m'arrêter xp

Alors le chapitre était potable ?

Kanda : Aussi pourrie que les précédents.

T-T

En espérant que vous soyer plus indulgent que lui, à la prochaine !

Prochain chapitre : Petit changement

Meilin07 =)


	8. Petit changement

Voici le chapitre 8, qui je pense, devrait plaire aux fans de Kanda comme aux fans d'Allen =)

Sous la demande, j'ai même remis sur le devant de la scène Link et Chaoji !

Enfin ils ne sont que mentionnés mais ils ont leurs petit instants de gloire comme on dit ! XD

_**Yulaven **_: youpiii, je suis contente de compter une nouvelle fan pour mon humble histoire. Heureuse qu'elle te plaise et pour la permission de dessiner la vision « kanda en bouboulle à côté de moyashi » : je t'en prie fais toi plaisir =)

_**Elinska **_: Ne t'inquiètes pas je me suis arrêtée dans la description de la semaine mais tu en apprends encore des vertes et des pas mûres dans le chapitre suivant sur cette période !

_**Synmelya**_ : Un string rose Oo'' !! J'aurais pas osé tout de même, sinon une certaine personne m'aurait foutu Mugen sous la gorge et aurais transformé le script en charpie –'

Je viens aussi de remarquer que ce chapitre concentre pas mal de tes souhaits... tu parlais d'une douche ? ;)

_**Fyekawai **_: Des pièces à déménager ? À oui c'est vraiii , mais je doute que pour le moment Kanda puisse bouger les meubles XD. Comme Synmelya, l'un de tes souhaits est réalisé dans ce chapitre ;)

_**Fyulong **_: Merciii, Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise, la suite est enfin là d'ailleurs =p

_**Olivia-chan**_ : Mdr oui ses sous-vêtements son normaux, on est sauvé XD. Ça me fait aussi très plaisir que tu aimes la personnalité d'Allen dans cette fic. Je voulais vraiment montrer que ce n'était pas une petite chose toute fragile et pleurnicharde comme on le voit dans la plupart des fics. J'aime pas quand il est présenté comme ça !! Ici au moins il a du caractère et des qualités autre que la naïveté ^^'' xp

* * *

Le soleil commençait tout juste à filtrer à travers les vitres de sa fenêtre lorsque Allen ouvrit les yeux. Il était bien matinal aujourd'hui mais c'est surtout parce qu'il avait bien dormi. Cette nuit avait été de loin la plus calme de toute la semaine et la plus tranquille. Il songea aussi que Kanda serait sûrement du même avis, car ce dernier était encore profondément endormi à ses côtés. Allen sourit. Qui aurait cru que même sous la forme d'un chat, Kanda se serait blotti contre lui durant la nuit pour avoir plus de chaleur humaine ?

C'était sans aucun doute très surprenant de le voir se laisser aller mais...un peu de répit, ça ne fait de mal à personne. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il passa furtivement une main dans le pelage noir et doux de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier ouvrit des paupières lourdes en réponse à ce geste, et plongea son regard dans celui de l'albinos qui continuait de le caresser doucement. C'était agréable. La sensation de cette main parcourant son corps avec douceur. Il se surprit à aimer ce simple contact. Lui qui d'ordinaire n'aimait pas la proximité, ne se sentait pas gêné par cette familiarité. Il se laissa donc faire se détendant un peu. Car bien que cela ne le dérange pas, il n'avait pas l'habitude et c'était crispé au premier contact avec la main.

Après plusieurs minutes ainsi, l'autre rompit le silence.

- Je suis plutôt surpris, en temps normal tu m'aurais déjà sauté à la gorge, plaisanta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Il n'agissait pas comme il le devrait. Mais de toute façon il n'était pas comme il devrait être. Il était un chat et c'était déjà quelque chose d'assez inhabituel en soi. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... il n'était plus à cela près !

- Bon cette fois tu n'y couperas plus !

Kanda vit l'albinos se redresser et sortir du lit. De quoi parlait-il ? Malheureusement pour lui il ne comprit que trop tard, quand Allen le saisit et l'amena avec lui dans la salle de bain.

- A la douche ! Tu chlingues !

Oh non, tout mais pas ça !! Hors de question qu'il prenne sa douche avec le moyashi ! Pourtant celui-ci venait de terminer de se dévêtir et commençait à faire couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit à bonne température. Aucune échappatoire donc, pour notre pauvre Kendoka qui constatait avec effroi que la porte était fermée à clé. L'albinos l'attrapa une nouvelle fois et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude avec un chat complètement paniqué dans les bras et qui faisait tout pour s'enfuir. Le félin balançait des coups de pattes à tout va, tentant de griffer ou mordre ses mains pour se libérer de cette emprise. Allen soupira.

- Dis, tu vas arrêter ton cirque 5 minutes ? Je te signale que ça ne m'enchante pas spécialement d'être obligé de te laver mais si tu restes encore une semaine comme ça, tu va nous empester tous les deux !

Il avait raison, mais Kanda était réellement mortifié d'en être réduit à cette extrémité. Komui avait intérêt à courir vite quand il serait de nouveau humain, car il n'allait pas le louper! Ses pensées meurtrières furent interrompues par une sensation froide et visqueuse entre les oreilles. Puis le symbiotique commença à le savonner avec le gel douche qu'il venait de lui appliquer. Maudit soit cet intendant taré avec ses expériences loufoques et inutiles de surcroît ! Kanda gesticula sur lui-même, afin de tenter d'échapper à son gentil tortionnaire. Celui-ci le remarqua. Décidément le japonais était résolu à lui compliquer la tâche. Il le déposa à ses pieds en grommelant.

- Restes ici je ne t'ai pas encore rincé, et puis arrêtes de faire l'idiot. Je te signale que ce n'est pas toi qui voit sa vie privé réduite à néant ici !

Kanda, se stoppa net dans son élan, préoccupé par sa gène il n'avait pas songé une seconde qu'Allen était obligé de sacrifier sa pudeur pour s'occuper de lui. De fait, il n'avait pas pris conscience qu'il était complètement nu devant lui. Kanda se sentit alors rougir comme jamais auparavant. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si froid, était pratiquement sûr que l'on aurait pu le comparer à une tomate bien mûre s'il n'avait pas eu son pelage ! Ne sachant plus où se mettre, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : déguerpir de cette foutue salle d'eau ! Mais toutes tentatives étant perdues d'avance, il ne put qu'observer l'autre exorciste qui se savonnait. À bien y réfléchir, Allen était plutôt pas mal. Son bras gauche n'était plus aussi laid qu'avant depuis que son innocence avait évolué. La peau étant comme recouverte d'encre noire, seules les articulations de la main étaient anormalement saillantes mais c'était une broutille. Son corps était finement musclé et svelte. Sa peau pâle était en harmonie avec la blancheur de ses cheveux. Son plus grand atout résidait dans les traits fins de son visage ainsi que dans la couleur de ses yeux. Des yeux magnifiques il fallait bien l'avouer : oscillant entre le gris et l'argent, cette particularité donnait à l'apparence d'Allen une touche finale. Un petit plus qui le rendait unique et vraiment beau...

….

Bon c'était officiel : il venait réellement de toucher le fond ! Se mettre à mater Allen n'allait pas arranger sa santé mentale. Surtout si l'on précisait que les attributs félins de ce dernier le rendait tout simplement craquant, tandis que sa queue blanche était semi-enroulée autour de l'une de ses jambes de manière sensuelle.

Et puis...depuis quand se faisait-il l'effet d'un voyeur ?

Mettant fin à ses réflexions, la cause de son débat intérieur le prit dans ses bras et le rinça de toute la mousse qui s'incrustait dans son pelage. Il ne broncha pas, trop honteux et mal à l'aise qu'il était.

Allen le reposa et sortit de la cabine de douche après avoir coupé l'eau. Il se sécha et se rhabilla alors que Kanda lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Surpris par ce comportement, il finit par le questionner.

- Il y a un problème Kanda ?

« Non non tout baigne ! T'en as d'autres des questions stupides du même genre moyashi ?! »

- Ne me dis pas que c'est parce qu'on a pris une douche ensemble ? Demanda l'albinos, se doutant du problème de son coéquipier.

La réaction de Kanda ne pouvait pas être plus limpide. Ce dernier avait sursauté, accomplissant un bond d'une hauteur d'au moins trente centimètres, les poils hérissés et le dos vouté. Allen fut plier en deux de rire devant la scène. Kanda était si embarrassé... et s'il avait vu sa tête ! Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle tandis que l'autre lui tirait la gueule, vexé. Puis il pris une serviette et l'enroula autour du kendoka avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur le front. Surpris l'autre releva les yeux, cherchant une explication à ce geste, et qui lui fut donné.

- En guise d'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi en fait... J'imagine que c'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça, pour que je n'en rajoute pas une couche. Alors ne te vexes pas, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses de cette manière. Cela m'a surpris si tu veux tout savoir. Toi qui es habituellement si distant, je n'aurais pas imaginé te voir réagir de la sorte..., termina l'albinos avec une moue d'excuse suivit d'un sourire.

Ils n'allèrent pas manger à l'heure du déjeuner, Kanda n'ayant pas fini de sécher et refusant qu'on comprenne que le symbiotique avait dû le laver, avait attaqué sauvagement Allen pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il s'était positionné devant la porte et lui avait bondi dessus comme un possédé, crachant des « fshhh » et des « mewonn » d'avertissements !

Le blanc n'avait donc même pas pu y aller seul sous peine de finir décapité à coups de griffes.

L'après midi se passa sans incident notable. À l'heure du dîner, le kendoka avait même accepté de s'aventurer jusque dans la cafétéria, restant toutefois aux côtés d'Allen : il n'était pas suicidaire quand même. Lavi et les autres mangèrent donc avec eux. Lenalee les observait attendri, Miranda avait demandé à caresser un peu Kanda (ce qui lui fut accordé étant donné qu'elle n'était absolument pas chiante comparée à Lenalee). Chaoji avait questionné avec le plus grand sérieux le japonais (apparemment il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde -- '' ). Quant aux autres comme Lavi, ils essayaient de tripoter Allen lui agrippant la queue ou les oreilles pour les toucher. Link avait même fait une réflexion sur l'aspect ridicule de ces attributs mais bien évidement, Allen lui avait rétorqué que lui ne faisait aucun commentaire sur ses verrues et que ce n'était pas moins ridicule pour autant !

Moyashi ne manquait décidément jamais de répondant, songea Kanda.

À la fin du repas, ils restèrent discuter avec les autres pendant encore 2 bonnes heures. Kanda se réfugiant régulièrement dans les bras d'Allen dès que l'un de leurs coéquipiers faisait mine de vouloir le prendre. Il commençait à en avoir sa claque de ces mains baladeuses, c'est pourquoi il n'hésitait même plus à utiliser ce dernier recours pour être tranquille malgré les moqueries de Lavi à ce sujet.

Cet imbécile avait toujours été gonflant et lourd alors s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, il lui ferait payer plus tard en même temps que Komui, ce n'était pas un problème, loin de là !

Ils se couchèrent enfin vers 23h30. Les sujets de discussion étant épuiser, ils en avaient profiter pour quitter rapidement les autres. Allen l'avait posé à côté de lui sur le lit et ils s'étaient endormis rapidement.

Durant la nuit, l'un des deux remua. La température de son corps était anormalement basse ou alors celle de la chambre avait chuté soudainement de plusieurs degrés !! Quoi qu'il en soit Kanda se les pelait. Il se blottit alors tout contre l'albinos endormi à ses côtés afin d'avoir un peu plus de chaleur. Quelques minutes passèrent... Bon sang, il y avait une pénurie de chauffage en ce moment ?! Il ouvrit les yeux bien décidé à résoudre le problème et se redressa pour s'assoir sur le lit. Allen bougea mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Pourquoi avait-il si froid alors qu'il avait toujours très bien dormi jusqu'ici ? Même ses mains tremblaient, c'était pour dire !!

Ses mains ?

Il sursauta en découvrant qu'il avait repris forme humaine. C'était fini … enfin fini !! Il était redevenu lui-même. Il ne put toutefois se réjouir longtemps devant cette constatation. En effet la main d'Allen venait de tomber sur sa cuisse, pendant son sommeil.

L'albinos ouvrit les yeux une fraction de seconde plus tard. À secouer le lit comme ça , il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Le japonais était d'ailleurs en train de l'observer avec un drôle d'air.

''Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore celui là ?'' Le regard dans le vague, Allen contempla son vis-à-vis durant quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous l'effet de la stupeur. Kanda était de nouveau lui-même et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à décéder dans la minute! C'est donc rouge comme une pivoine qu'il retira prestement sa main, détourna le regard et prit son oreiller d'un bras pour le placer sur l'intimité du kendoka. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et interrogea l'albinos du regard quand il le vit se lever et se diriger vers son armoire. Réponse que Allen lui donna rapidement cependant.

- Je ne tiens pas mourir bêtement pour avoir blessé ta fierté.

Puis l'albinos pris un boxer, dans lequel il fit un trou à l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda le brun quand l'autre lui balança son «œuvre ».

- Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ? Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas entièrement redevenu toi-même; donc si tu veux pouvoir te mouvoir sans être indisposé, si je puis dire, il va falloir que tu laisses sortir ta queue ''noire '' . Et il avait insisté sur le dernier mot.

Sa queue noire ? C'est là qu'il comprit. Il avait effectivement retrouvé son corps originel, mais il lui restait encore quelques séquelles : des attribut félins incontestables telles qu'une longue queue noire et une fines paire d'oreilles triangulaires et soyeuses au sommet de son crâne. Il enfila donc le sous-vêtement tandis qu'Allen se recouchait.

- Oi, moyashi !!

L'autre soupira.

- Ecoutes, je suis fatigué alors si tu veux retourner dans ta chambre et t'habiller, sers toi dans mon armoire : les ciseaux sont sur le bureau pour le pantalon. Si tu veux rester dormir, prends le deuxième oreiller situé sur le haut du placard et viens te coucher. Et si tu ne veux rien faire, reste planté debout ! Mais par pitié ne fais pas de bruit, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer là !

Kanda resta debout sans savoir quoi faire. Il fallait avouer que l'idée d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre maintenant ne le motivait pas tellement. Lui aussi était vraiment épuisé. Mais il n'allait quand même pas rester dormir avec le moyashi non plus ?

Bon tant pis, il étudiera le problème demain, là il tombait de sommeil alors ce genre de débat intérieur pouvait bien attendre qu'il soit en forme. Il se recoucha donc à côté d'Allen, déjà endormi, veillant toutefois à rester à une distance respectable de lui avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Tadaaammmm !!!!!!!!!!!!

lol

Bon, je l'avoue, j'en ai vraiment chié pour ce chapitre. Je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration et cela faisait déjà trois jours que je travaillais dessus –''

Bref j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu

Maintenant nous avons donc 2 exorcistes complets mais toujours avec des parties en plus XD

Prochain chapitre : Règlement de comptes !!

See you !

Meilin07 =)


	9. Règlement de comptes

Hello tout le monde !!

Et Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Je sais mon retard, c'est affligeant et je m'en excuse grandement !

J'ai passé un mois en Finlande, ensuite j'étais crevée et puis comme je vais en BTS l'année prochaine ce fut la guerre pour les dossiers d'inscription aux écoles, lettres de motivation pour les entreprises et le CV bien sûr, à mettre à jour… bref une vrai galère surtout que le BAC est dans un mois et demi : je ne vois même plus le temps passer –''

Enfin voilà je suis sincèrement désolée pour toute cette attente, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Et maintenant === le chapitre !!!

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à peine à travers les vitres quand Kanda se réveilla et il était dans une forme olympique ! Aujourd'hui il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler sur les **gugus** à l'origine de son long calvaire…

Allen dormait toujours profondément à ses côtés. Il l'observa un moment puis après une minute de réflexion jugea qu'il s'occuperait de son cas une fois habillé et après avoir récupéré Mugen.

Un sourire sadique s'élargit sur son visage... certains allaient vraiment souffrir.

Puis il se leva et quitta rapidement la chambre : de toute manière à cette heure personne ne traînait dans les couloirs.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore toutefois, c'était qu'Allen s'était lui aussi éveillé et avait bien remarqué l'air mauvais qu'affichait le japonais. C'est pourquoi dès le départ de ce dernier il se leva rapidement et quitta sa chambre avec pour résolution de ne pas le croiser avant un bon moment…

Pendant ce temps, Kanda qui avait enfin rejoint sa chambre, finissait de s'habiller. Quand il fut fin prêt (ayant au passage découpé un de ses pantalons pour sa queue noire, ce qui augmenta d'autant ses envies de meurtres), l'asiatique s'empara de son sabre bien aimé et sortit en trombe de sa piaule.

Première personne sur sa longue liste de futures victimes : Allen !

La pousse de soja avait intérêt à courir vite, il n'allait pas lui pardonner pour la douche, les remarques narquoises, le coup des toilettes à la turque et il en passait ! Cet albinos s'était bien foutu de sa gueule et il comptait bien lui faire ravaler ses propos !

C'est donc avec énervement qu'il constata la disparition de ce dernier, le fumier avait profité de son absence pour filer !

Il repartit rageusement en direction du bureau de l'intendant : puisque le symbiotique avait déguerpi, il allait se défouler sur l'origine première de son calvaire. Puis il sourit en songeant qu'il garderait le meilleur pour la fin : après tout l'albinos ne lui échapperait pas indéfiniment.

C'est donc sans frapper qu'il pénétra dans le bureau de l'intendant fou. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se fana bien vite lorsqu'il comprit l'ampleur de la situation.

Komui ^^'': Kanda-kun… quel plaisir de te revoir ….. toi-même…

Kanda (grand sourire sadique aux lèvres et une aura démoniaque émanant de son corps) : Pas vraiment non, remarquez qu'il reste encore des séquelles…

Komui : Mah mah … je suis sûr que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que ça disparaisse…ce n'était qu'un produit expérimental … je suis sûr que ses effets ne dureront pas …

Kanda : Ah vraiment ? Dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'objections à ce que je fasse moi aussi un essai expérimental sur la résistance de votre corps face à Mugen…

Komui : A...attends Kanda-kun, fit l'intendant complètement paniqué, soit raisonnable c'était un accident indépendant de ma volonté tu sais…

Kanda : Mais n'ayez pas peur, je suis sûr que celui-ci fonctionnera aussi bien que vos produits louches !

Komui : Aahhh au secours !!!! Hurla-t-il avant de tenter de se sauver en courant.

Malheureusement pour lui le kendoka était bien le plus rapide.

Des bruits de coups et des hurlements stridents retentirent à l'intérieur du bureau de Komui. Les quelques trouveurs qui passaient par là prirent peur et s'éloignèrent prestement de cet endroit dangereux et ô combien peu fréquentable.

Pendant ce temps, Lavi eut vent du retour à la normale de Kanda ou tout du moins il le supposait à entendre les murmures de certains trouveurs sur une violente bagarre se déroulant dans le bureau du grand intendant. Comprenant ainsi qu'il devrait sans doute songer à se cacher du japonais, le rouquin se mit en quête de retrouver Allen. Il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide à l'albinos afin de calmer Yu et éviter au passage de se faire trucider.

Après un quart d'heure à déambuler il finit par trouver ce dernier à la caféteria.

Allen avait beau faire preuve de prudence depuis son réveil, il avait dû admettre que s'il ne mangeait pas, même un peu, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps le ventre vide. Parfois il maudissait réellement son innocence qui l'obligeait à ingurgiter des quantitées astronomiques de nourriture, sans jamais être rassasié. Ce que ça pouvait être chiant.

Il sortit de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il vit Lavi se diriger vers lui. Il songea alors qu'à défaut de Kanda, sa poisse avait tout de même trouvée de quoi l'emmerder. Quelle chance il avait !

Lavi ^_^ : Yo Allen ! Yu ne t'as pas encore sauté à la gorge à ce que je vois !

Allen -.- : Tu vois bien… qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le sourire innocent du rouquin ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille, la suite de la conversation le cloua sur place :

Lavi : Il faut que tu m'aides, Comme tu dois t'en douter Yû est en pétard. En ce moment il s'acharne sur Komui, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il vienne ici…

Allen -_^ : Et alors ? fit l'albinos pressentant un coup foireux.

Lavi : Tu ne voudrais pas aller lui parler ?

Allen O_O : Pardon ?!!

Lavi : Allez Allen, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, on est amis non ? fit le rouquin tous sourires.

Lavi se foutait réellement de sa tête ! Il voulait qu'il aille taper la discute avec l'asiatique alors que ce dernier était furax et jouissait de la présence retrouvée de Mugen à ses côtés ?

Il voulait sa mort ou quoi ?! Et puis, dans quel but ?

Allen : Non mais ça ne va pas ! Et aussi, pourquoi voudrais tu que je lui parle ?!

Lavi : Tu connais Yu, il se fâche pour un rien donc je me disais que ce serait bien que tu lui parles pour qu'il se calme un peu et puis vous semblez mieux vous entendre ces derniers temps…

Là, le symbiotique sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher... c'était donc ça : Lavi voulait qu'il aille raisonner Kanda pour sauver sa peau de la colère du japonais.

Allen : Hors de question, tu te démerdes !

Lavi : Hein !!?

Allen : Tu as très bien compris, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je vais te servir de chair à canon pour te couvrir !

Lavi : Mais non je n'oserai jamais, et puis Kanda ne te fera rien : après tout tu t'es occupé de lui, tu n'as qu'à le lui faire remarquer et lui dire que sa colère sur toi comme sur moi est injustifiée.

Et il avait prononcé ces mots son sourire stupide toujours placardé sur son visage.

Lavi : je te revaudrais ça t'inquiètes pas, et puis j'aurais fait pareil pour toi tu le sais bien !

Allen le regarda sans ciller. Lavi était bien condescendant à son égard d'un coup et pour cause il se savait en danger de mort. Ça motiverait n'importe qui à être gentil c'est sûr. Mais voila Allen sentait la colère monter en lui : Lavi lui avait pourri la vie durant toute la semaine, se foutant ouvertement de lui et n'arrêtant pas de le tripoter sans compter les « minou minou » par ci et les « minou minou » par là.

Il s'apprêtait donc à annoncer à son cher « ami » qu'il devrait gentiment aller se faire voir quand une idée lumineuse le frappa : Comme Kanda, il mourrait d'envie lui aussi de donner une bonne leçon à Lavi ainsi qu'à Komui. Or l'un d'eux se trouvait justement devant lui et semblait lui vouer une confiance naïve. C'est vrai après tout, une âme charitable comme lui ne va pas hésiter à venir en aide à un ami rouquin en détresse non ?

Ou pas…

Allen : Oui c'est vrai, bon je vais aller lui parler, c'est d'accord

Lavi : Oh merci Allen, je savais que tu comprendrais ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien tu sais !

Allen : Mais… Par contre ce serait ennuyeux s'il te trouvait avant que je ne puisse lui parler, viens tu devrais te cacher dans le débarras à côté des cuisines : là au moins il ne te trouvera pas et je viendrai te chercher après…

Lavi : Pas faux, c'est une bonne idée, répondit-il tout sourire et bien trop heureux de pouvoir se savoir en sécurité.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous deux en direction du débarras…

Kanda marchait rapidement le long des couloirs. L'intendant ayant eut sont compte : celui-ci n'allait pas pouvoir reprendre sa fonction de dirigeant avant plusieurs jours le japonais avait décidé de s'occuper du cas de Bookman junior mais ce dernier étant également introuvable il s'était résigné à aller manger.

Il finirait bien par trouver le rouquin de toutes manières alors autant avoir l'estomacs rempli.

Mais alors qu'il prénétrait dans la cafétéria, une belle surprise l'attendait.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit l'apprenti Bookman, suspendu à l'un des immenses lustres de la pièce au moyen d'une corde épaisse.

Son collègue était ligoté la tête en bas et possèdait pour unique vêtement un caleçon rose aux motifs représentant des carottes.

Sa tête était également ornée d'un serre-tête muni de grandes oreilles de lapin.

Sur son torse était collé une pancarte rouge où l'on pouvait lire écrit en gros et noir « je suis un lapin crétin ».

Lavi ^^ '' : Ahah… salut Yû, dis tu ne voudrais pas me détacher par hasard ? demanda-t-il nerveux.

Kanda eut un sourire carnassier.

Kanda : Mais bien sûr, je devais justement te toucher deux ou trois mots tu te souviens ?

Lavi --''': Hiiii…Moôman !!!!!!!!!! Hurla le jeune homme quand il vit bondir le japonais vers lui.

Ce dernier remarqua alors la toute petite clochette accrochée au coup de sa future victime. Clochette qu'il avait déjà vu si ses souvenirs étaient exacts …

Alors c'était moyashi qui était à l'origine de cette situation ? Intéressant pensa-t-il avant d'abattre sa lame en direction du « baka usagi ».

* * *

Voili voilou en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus )

A la prochaine !!

See you !

Meilin07 =)


	10. Retrouvailles

Ahem... heu... coucou ?

Oui je sais ça faisait longtemps et j'en suis désolée. Mon ordi est une catastrophe ambulante :

Pour l'allumer == appuyer sur le bouton de l'unité central == puis appuyer sur F1 sinon il ne se lance pas.

Pour l'éteindre == cliquer sur arrêter le système == le laisser tenter de s'éteindre tout seul == Puis quand votre ordi semble se rallumer cliquer sur la touche « Terminer maintenant » se trouvant dans le rectangle indiquant que ce programme ne répond pas.

Pour l'utiliser == règles d'or à respecter : pas plus de 2 liens internet en mm temps, si vous mettez le lecteur média c'est à vos risques et périls, soyer très patiente si vous souhaitez lancer un lien internet ou simplement ouvrir un document word ( non non il n'a pas buguer il lance juste le programme ^^ '' )

De plus je suis en pleine recherche d'entreprise vers Poitiers pour mon BTS technico-commercial en alternance et pour le moment : néant

je désespère -_-

Bref c'est pour toutes ces raisons qui m'ont énormément retardées pour la fic gomen - ''

Bah voyons le côté positif dans tout ça : j'ai eu mon BAC =D

voilà donc je vous présente le Dernier chapitre de Catastrophe en Chaîne : Retrouvailles

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Une semaine... c'était le temps depuis lequel Kanda attendait l'occasion de démolir le maudit. Difficile à croire n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il fallait admettre que ce salopiaud avait de la ressource ! Coïncidence surprenante, le lendemain de son retour à la norme il avait apprit par Reever, que Komui (toujours à l'infirmerie) avait soudainement donné une mission de quelque jours à l'albinos. Tiens donc ! Rien que ça.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

D'ailleurs cette période lui avait permis de s'occuper personnellement des cas de chaque personnes ayant...comment dire... tiré un peut trop sur la corde pendant son incapacité temporaire ? Mouiii, on va dire ça pour rester poli.

Pendant ce temps notre japonais fendait rageusement l'air à l'aide de sa précieuse Mugen pour se défouler.

Loin d'être calmé, cette longue attente l'avait énormément contrarié et il était plus remonté que jamais. Mais peut importe : Moyashi rentrait ce soir et il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement. De plus le brun avait laaaaargement eut le temps de songer à ce qu'il allait lui infliger.

On toqua à la porte.

Le brun soupira, qui venait encore troubler la tranquillité de son entraînement ? Les paries sont ouverts ! Enfin pas vraiment car les personnes pénibles qui avaient le courage ou plutôt la témérité de venir le déranger, il n'y en avait pas trente six mille !

Lavi : Yu ?

Kanda : usagi ?

Lavi : … heu tu viens bien de faire de l'humour là , j'ai pas rêvé ?

Kanda : Si tiens un minimum à ton existence, je te conseil d'abréger !

Lavi : Ahem … heu oui !

Kanda : ….

Lavi : C'était pour savoir...tu compte en tuer encore combien ? Nann parce que c'est pas contre toi mais l'infirmerie commence à saturé... et bla blabla...et...

Non bien sur que ce n'était pas contre lui ! Cet imbécile avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles mais bien sur ce n'était pas pour l'emmerder le moins du monde. C'est vrai que ce serait pas son genre. Mais nooooon voyons.

Kanda : Dégage de là Abruti !

Lavi : Yu-chan t'es méchant... c'est pas parce que Allen t'as échappé que tu dois me crier dessus...

Et bien sur il remettait ça sur le tapis, sinon ce n'est pas assez drôle pour junior ! Bon aux grands maux, les grands moyens...!

Kanda : Mugen...Première illusion !

Après s'être débarrasser du « gêneur », le brun décida d'abandonner sont entraînement : il était trop sur les nerfs pour rester concentré (la faute à qui ?).

Mais il devait prendre son mal en patience, Allen ne rentrait qu'en fin d'après-midi et il était à peine 11h.

Il passa donc le reste de sa matinée à méditer pour se relaxer. Comme évidement on ne peut jamais avoir la paix, Lenalee s'était joint à lui. Heureusement elle resta silencieuse un moment et à une distance très très raisonnable. Pour ne rien vous cacher, elle n'avait pas échappée à la rancune du kendoka. Certes il ne l'avait pas frapper ni réduit en charpie car ce n'était pas son genre. Toutefois il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée sur son comportement et sa probable pathologie pour les félins.

En parlant de ça, il avait toujours ses merveilleuses oreilles et sa queue **noire**. Bizarrement ça n'avait pas arranger son humeur ^^ ''.

Lenalee : euh...Kanda ?

*Soupir intérieur* Qu'allait-elle encore lui inventer ?

Kanda : hum ?

Lenalee : Je voulais savoir... tu m'en veux toujours pour la semaine dernière ?

La voilà qui avait des remords maintenant ! C'était bien sa veine. Le pire c'est qu'il n'était vraiment pas disposer à entamer un débat sur le malaise intérieur de la chinoise.

Kanda : non

Lenalee : ahh ...vraiment ?

Kanda : oui, maintenant médite !

Lenalee : O-oui !

L'après midi fut moins long à supporter. La raison ? Isolement dans la forêt : il n'y a que ça de vrai !

[…]

Allen arriva à la gare, et honnêtement ce n'était pas trop tôt. 4 heures de retard s'il vous plait ! Décidément le service ferroviaire avait de sacrées lacunes.

Bahh ce n'était pas bien grave, il arrivera bientôt à la congrégation. Plus qu'une demi-heure de marche maintenant. N'empêche cette mission lui avait un bien fou. Ne pas avoir, ni Link ni Chaoji sur le dos c'est du bonheur à l'état pur !

Par contre, il se demandait si Kanda l'attendait de pied ferme ou si son courroux s'abattrait sur lui le lendemain ?

L'option qu'il ai pu passer l'éponge n'étant même pas envisagé, il se doutait bien que ça n'allait plus être très long avant que le japonais ne se manifeste.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte, il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Quoi ? Aurait-il oublié de préciser que la météo de la journée n'était pas favorable du tout ?

C'est dans un soupir de lassitude qu'il franchit la porte, pataugeant littéralement dans ses vêtements. Il ôta sa veste d'exorciste, révélant un simple débardeur noire, et la posa sur son épaule avant de poursuivre son chemin quand soudain...

Kanda : T''en as mis du temps...Mo-Ya-Shi !

L'albinos souria : c'est fou ce que le brun avait pu lui manquer ! Il adorait l'entendre râler pour un rien. C'était jouissif, et quand il était en colère il le trouvait tous simplement adorable. Il était peut être masochiste au final mais, depuis qu'il avait commencé à davantage fréquenter le japonais à cause du déménagement, il avait pu mieux le connaître et même rire grâce à lui. Des épisodes comme celui avec Chaoji sautant du 7 ème étage, ou encore lorsque le brun était devenu un chat la semaine dernière, il ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Car c'est durant ceux là qu'il avait pu le découvrir vraiment...

Allen : Quoi, je t'aurais manqué mon chaton ?

Kanda : Que ?...teme...Tu va morfler Moya !

Allen : Rougit pas comme ça, t'es toujours aussi mignon avec ces oreilles en plus !

Kanda (rouge effectivement) : Enfoiré …

Allen comprit que c'était le bon moment pour courir, Mugen étant dégainée la chasse allait pouvoir commencer. C'est ainsi qui détala...vaillamment ? Le japonais à sa poursuite.

Évitant les attaques du brun, s'engouffrant dans des couloirs étroits, se cachant dans les moindres recoins, l'albinos entama une véritable partie de cache cache où il y jouait sa survie. Il était maintenant minuit et demi et il avait enfin réussit à semer son poursuivant après...2 heures de course infernale.

[…]

Kanda pesta.

Ce moyashi de malheur...il lui avait une fois de plus filé entre les doigts. Et cette fois il en avait vraiment MARRE.

Chier ! C'est d'un pas rageur qu'il se redirigea vers sa chambre épuisé autant physiquement que moralement.

Il venait à peine d'en ouvrir la porte que quelqu'un le prenait déjà dans ses bras et se blottissait contre lui.

Un indice ? Cette personne était trempée.

Kanda : Moyashi !

Allen : C'est Allen Bakanda... alors bien couru ?

Kanda : …toi !

Il tenta de se dégager mais l'autre resserra son emprise.

Allen : Je suis fatigué...

Kanda : Q'u'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse !

Allen : Toi aussi...

Kanda : ...

Allen : Tu m'as manqué...

Kanda : T'es malade ?

Allen : Dis donc, qui a commencer à me mater sous la douche rappel moi ? C'est pas moi qui a ouvert le bal je te signal !

Kanda, dont la couleur de peau avoisinait celui d'un tomate bien mûre désormais, n'arriva plus a articuler un seul mot. Alors comme ça, l'albinos l'avait remarqué ? S'il avait su...

Ce dernier avait maintenant la tête poser sur l'épaule du brun, et le contemplait silencieusement, ses oreilles blanches et soyeuses se mouvant doucement au moindre bruit.

Allen : T'es tout rouge...

Il accompagna ses dires en posant sa main droite froide, sur la joue brulante de son vis à vis. Le brun l'observa un moment avant de soupirer, sa colère ayant fondue comme de la neige depuis le début de cette étrange conversation

Kanda : hum...

Allen : je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? Ça m'a manqué...avoua-t-il gêner.

Le japonais bailla avant de lui répondre un « comme tu veux » qui voulait tout dire, et de l'entrainer à sa suite en refermant la porte de la chambre.

_Le lendemain matin _

Encore à moitié endormi, Kanda ouvrit un œil fatigué au première lueur du jour... Blottit contre Allen il avait passé une nuit tranquille est agréable. D'ailleurs, ce matin il se sentait d'humeur flemmarde (ce qui était extrêmement rare). C'est donc après trente secondes de réflexion qu'il se retourna dans le lit pour enlacé le maudit et se rendormir.

Cependant ce dernier c'était réveiller en le sentant bouger et il lui sourit.

Allen : Bien dormit ? Fit-il en s'étirant.

Kanda : Hn...

Allen : Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on parle un minimum toi et moi pas vrai ?

Kanda : Surement...

Allen : Commence...

Kanda : Pfff... que veux tu que je te dise Moyashi ?

Allen : je ne sais pas... mais tu m'as manqué... et toi ?

Kanda : Aucune idée...

Allen : Je vois...

Kanda : …

Allen : On fait quoi alors ?

Kanda : Je sais pas...

Allen : …

Devant ce silence, l'ainé l'observa discrètement. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? C'est sur il lui avait manqué aussi mais...c'était tellement étrange comme situation. Ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne le détestait pas, loin de là. Et il était certain qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux. Ensuite il y avait le contexte : une relation en plein milieu d'une guerre. Où cela pouvait bien-t-il les mener au final ?

Pourtant ne rien tenter n'aurait pas de sens non plus pas vrai ?

Kanda : …mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer je suppose...

Allen : Oui...je suis d'accords...au faite..., Dit-il un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Kanda : Oui ?

Allen : Ta colère est passée ?

Kanda : Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas massacré sur place !

Allen : Mais enfin, qu'ai-je fait de si horrible ? A part la douche peut-être et encore : tu en a plus profité qu'autre chose...

Kanda (rouge) : Tu te foutais de moi !

Allen : Pardon ? Je pense surtout être rester zen alors que tu tirais la tronche à longueur de journée et massacrais mon lit !

Kanda : J'étais en chat ! Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais sauter de joie non plus ? Et tu ma refilé à cet abruti de lapin !

Allen : Tu m'avais poussé à bout.

Kanda : …

Allen (soupir) : Bon en tous cas on devraient plus en avoir pour longtemps avec ça...

Kanda : Hum..

La main du japonais caressait doucement les oreilles du blanc et leurs queues s'étaient entortillées l'une avec l'autre. C'est vrai... leurs séquelles partiraient bientôt maintenant.

Soudain, un grand BAM se fit entendre et un certain rouquin complètement suicidaire (car vu l'heure ça ne pouvait être que ça) entra dans la chambre sans la moindre autorisation évidement...

Lavi : Salut Yû ! Alors, t'as réussi à chopper Allen ?

Silence...

Oui...en cet instant précis, le rouquin venait juste de remarquer la présence d'un certaine tête blanche au côté du détenteur de Mugen.

C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui finit par troubler ce calme pesant de sa douce voix.

Kanda : T'es un homme mort...

Ce jour là fut marqué d'une pierre blanche. Ce fut la première fois que l'on retrouva un lapin à moitié déchiqueté dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Ce fut également la première fois que l'infirmière en chef autorisa son patient à quitté son lit et uniquement en cas de représailles. La pauvre bête ayant déjà pas mal souffert.

Allen quant à lui, avait patiemment attendu le retours de son brun en songeant qu'a partir de maintenant ils auraient peut-être un avenir ensemble.

Car après tout... quand on accepte d'apprendre à s'aimer... l'avenir et le temps sont parfois de bons conseillers...

x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:

voilà !

C'est la fin de my first fanfiction !

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plût, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ^^ ''

Merci pour tous vos encouragements, vos reviews, vos ajouts en favorite story ou favorite author qui m'ont énormément touchée.

Quand on voit que même des fans de Yuvi ou Laven vous lise, ça ne peux que faire plaisir !

Et je vous dis à la prochaine pour de nouvelles fictions et OS bien sûr ;)

See You =)


End file.
